


Damsel in distress

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is assigned to help Steve with adjusting to current times. They grow to be friends and one day, when the reader cooks, she finds herself in a company of a rat. After hearing her scream, Steve bursts into her flat, forgetting to cover himself after a shower.<br/>And boom! we all know what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in distress

You weren’t actually fond of the idea of  ‘babysitting’ Captain America. You wanted to do more exciting things, chase some bad guys, not watch over a grown-up man, who happened to be utterly confused of the times he woke up in.

Yet, Nick Fury decided that you were the best for that task and well, what Fury said was sacred so you didn’t argue. And you knew why he had chosen you from all the other agents. You were impressively patient.

So, after swallowing some curses towards your boss, you went for a meeting with Steve Rogers and, much to your surprise, you adored the guy from the very beginning. He was nice and somehow awkward and you realized that job wouldn’t be that hard. In fact, it was a pleasure.

The two of you were fast to form a bond, which quickly blossomed into friendship. It wasn’t really that hard with Steve – he had clear principles he was following. He was sincere, fair and kind and you admired him for sticking with his rules, even more considering how messed up modern times were.

You, from your side, offered him help with understanding the changes that happened since he was asleep. You were answering his every question, whether it was about historical events or things as instant noodles or such. You never judged, never laughed at him, never mocked him and it seemed it was all he needed.

A kind and patient friend, who would help him adjust.

Steve and you had a certain routine. Mondays meant going to cinema to catch up on films. Tuesdays were reserved for visiting museums, Wednesdays for art galleries. Thursdays usually meant sport events (Steve was particularly into baseball games), Fridays were spent on binge watching TV shows and Saturdays and Sundays you and Steve decided to spend mostly separately, every now and then, however, he would come to your flat to ask about a book or magazine he wanted to read. You were living in an apartment opposite his, so visiting at various hours was easy, though he always knocked and patiently waited for you to open the door and invite him in.

And even if your every week looked the same, Steve always made it excited. He was keen to re-discover the world, eager to learn new things and you were happy to assist him in that. It was never boring and you liked spending time with him very much. Or cooking for him. Or when he cooked for you, trying his best to muster a new recipe. Usually, you were dining together, because Steve didn’t want to waste time, showering you with questions even when you couldn’t answer with your mouth full of food.

Yet you didn’t mind. You grew to like him and the time you spent with him was precious to you. And if you added Steve’s knees-weakening look, then you would be stupid to refuse to keep an eye on him.

“Stop thinking about his ass,” you mumbled to yourself as you watched the vegetables on the pan. It was Saturday and Steve was reading a book he really enjoyed, which meant you had some time only for yourself. You already did the tidying, took a good care of yourself (thank god Steve did not decide to come by when you had a face mask on), had a nap and now you were making a dinner for yourself.

And no, you weren’t dreaming about Steve at all.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, cursing yourself for letting yourself think about Steve that way. He was your friend and if he was interested in you as well, he would show it by now.

You forced those thoughts away. There was no point in wondering what would or would not be if Steve made a move. It was obvious he felt comfortable with being friends with you and had no intention to move your relationship on a higher level.

“Too bad for him,” you stated, focusing on your meal. It was almost done and you reached up to the cabinet to take out a plate when you felt something weird on your foot.

You looked down and immediately froze. You saw a bit fat grey rat walking on the floor as if it owned the place and when it ran over your feet, you grabbed the pan and without second thought smashed it on the ground with a wild scream on your lips.

The rat fled, scared by your shout but in a next second your door flied open and someone burst into the flat, calling your name.

“Y/N! Did someone attack you?!” it was Steve, sounding ready to fight anyone who dared lay a finger on you and you looked over your shoulder, once again getting paralyzed.

He was naked. Completely bare and wet, on top of that. He must have been taking a shower when he heard your scream. And now, he was fervently looking around your kitchen and living room, obviously searching for an intruder.

And meanwhile, you let your eyes wander over his well-built body. With your eyes, you traveled over his wide shoulders, his broad chest, muscled stomach and then lower…

“Well, hello there,” you called cheerfully, ignoring a blush that started to rise on your cheeks. You knew you were red as a tomato but you were ready to pay that price for a view like that.

Steve glanced at you with a frown on his face, for a brief moment not understanding your amusement. Then, he looked down and immediately his face turned crimson. He jumped to the sofa and grabbed a pillow, covering himself with it.

You started to chuckle, unable to hold it back anymore. He was looking so adorably embarrassed, not knowing what to do, trying to hide as much behind the pillow as he could.

“So…” he mused, “you are not in danger.”

“I was. There was a rat lurking at my dinner. I need to call the landlord on Monday, though,” you said and cleared your throat, tearing your gaze away from Steve. “I’m gonna give you something to cover yourself properly.”

Steve nodded and you headed to your bathroom, taking a towel out of the drawer and coming to Steve, wrapping it around his waist.

“Thank you,” he murmured, evidently grateful for something more than just a pillow, which he put back on the couch.

“Sure thing,” you shrugged, fighting with yourself to not stare at his body again, “and thank you for coming to rescue me.”

“Anytime, Y/N,” he assured, a small smile tugged at his lips and you wrapped and arm around his shoulders and began leading him to the door. You tried very hard not to swoon over the fact that you were touching Steve’s naked skin.

“You’re free to continue your shower, my fearless hero,” you jested, trying to mask your growing arousal with jokes, “and rest assured that you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Steve’s brows knitted over his nose as he halted when you reached for a handle to open the door.

“I mean, they really made sure that every part of you was enlarged, so there wasn’t any deformation or stuff and-“

You were not meant to finish your sentence as your back were plastered to the wall, Steve’s body pressed against yours keeping you in place. You gulped, blinking few times before you gazed up at Steve.

He was panting, looking at you with hungry eyes and you grasped on his shoulders, feeling your knees weakening. Steve hesitated only for a second before he crashed his lips onto yours, making you breathless.

Yet, you readily responded as you moved your mouth against his with matching passion, moving your arms to weave around his neck, bringing him closer to you. He rested his hands on your waist, gradually lifting your shirt and you felt happy that you decided to not wear a bra today.

You moaned as one of his hands reached your breast, cupping it and massaging gently, making you shiver from the caress. He was brushing his thumb over your hardening nipple every now and then, but when you parted to catch your breath, Steve pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I shouldn’t-“

“Damn you, Rogers,” you grunted, silencing him with a greedy kiss and he moaned softly into your lips, making a heat pool between your legs. You wanted him so badly, you wanted him right now.

Steve quickly got rid of your shirt and moved his lips to your neck, nibbling on your skin ever so gently, making soft whimpers escape your lips. You tangled your fingers into his wet hair, anticipating his every touch and when he tugged on the waistband of your sweatpants and rolled them down, sliding his hands over your legs, you rolled your head back, unable to contain yourself any longer.

“The couch,” you whispered and Steve instantly understood as he scooped you in his arms and carried you that short distance to your sofa. He then put you back on the floor, claiming your lips again.

You lowered your hands to the towel around his waist and untangle it, letting it fall to the floor. Not wasting any second, you palmed his member, stroking it slowly, intoxicated by muffled grunts he let out. You shivered when Steve hesitantly slid down your panties then raised his hands to cup your face.

“My God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, looking into your eyes and you smiled at him before brushing your lips tenderly against his. You pressed your palms on his chest, gently pushing him to sit and Steve obliged, parting from you but only for a moment.

You straddled him in no time, locking your lips with his once more. Slowly, you lowered your hips on his manhood, taking him inside you as deep as you could. Both of you moaned and you placed your hands on Steve’s shoulders for a support before you started to rise and fall.

You didn’t rush. You took your time to find a perfect pace for both of you, enjoying the sensation of Steve filling you. He was bucking his hips to match your falls, grasping on your hips to help you and you kissed him deeply again, letting him massage your tongue with his. Soon, Steve left your lips only to pepper your neck and every inch of your body he could reach with hot, fervent kisses and you cried out as his mouth hovered over your nipple and sucked on it.

You arched your back to give him better access and with that new angle, Steve was hitting on your sweet spot every time you fell back on him, and with one more pump you reached your peak, calling his name as you trembled in his arms. When your walls clenched around him, Steve came undone, too, gripping on your flesh as his body tensed and then relaxed.

He enveloped you in his arms as you rested your forehead against his while both of you were catching your breath. You felt pleasantly numb but completely delighted, at least for now. You didn’t intend to let him go so easily once he finally made his feelings towards you clear.

“So…” you mused, biting your lower lip and Steve grinned widely.

“There wasn’t any rat, right? You planned this whole thing to get into my pants?” he chuckled, making you giggle as well as you playfully smacked his arm.

“There was a rat and let me remind you that you stormed into my flat completely naked. It’s rather obvious sign of what your intentions were, Cap.”

“Ahh, so that’s my fault.”

“Yup, entirely,” you pecked his lips, “not that I mind, though, but I think I’m starting to read the signs wrongly. Care to right me?”

“Oh, Y/N, I can do this all night,” Steve stated in a husky voice, effortlessly lifting you and heading to your bedroom.  


End file.
